Find me
by TashiaxXx
Summary: Rhode has a new playmate. Allen walkers sister? Just a preview! Very first fanfic.
1. The horror of Rhode

**My very first fanfiction! Im not so good at this...please. Give me some advice! Bad or good. I could use it ^_^ This is just a sample...Because im too chicken to put up the other 3 chapters. haha...So review it please! Tell me what you think. Sankyuuuu 3**

The sound of running footsteps filled the hallways. Tears falling to the ground with each step.

"Nella! Don't you want to play in my funhouse?" a voice called around the corner. This voice sent shivers down the young girls back, it was Rhode. This made her run faster, trying every door in the hallway. But each one was locked. Shaking the doorknobs, and even kicking the doors. Anything to get away from that evil Noah! All attempts were in vein. The footsteps grew louder, and her heart beated wildly.

"Go away!" She screamed. "GO AWAY!".Rhode was now in site, skipping happily towards Nella with a huge fat smile on her face.

"Nope. I don't think I will. Kyahahaha!"

The evil laughter echoed, and bounced off the brick walls. The small silver haired girl ran into a dead end. She would never escape this crazy place! Out of instinct, she crawled into a corner, holding her bruised and cut arms. Rhode squated in front of the small child. She looked like a doll ready to be broken. This made Rhode excited, as she licked her lips.

"Im not done playing yet Nella." Rhode took hold of Nellas chin, making her stare into her burning gold eyes.

"Why..are you doing this..?" Streams of tears poored down her dirty cheeks.

"Why..? Well..Because I want too." With that said, she grounded the girl, stepping on her head. " Now were going to play one of my favorite games. You know which one right?" The crying girl coughed up spit and blood. "RIGHT?!?!" The noah grinded her foot into Nellas skull, getting a good scream which made her skin jump with excitement

. "Mmm..I could just break you right here and right now. I wonder how much blood is in that tiny body of yours?". Taking her foot away, Rhode took a grip of the girls filthy silver hair. Dragging her to the back room again. Nella struggled, kicking her legs, whimpering, begging for the older girl to let her go. "Im not bored of you yet. You're my favorite toy Nella-chan. My most funnest one. Ill let you go…" Turning her head, she stared into those terrified blue greyish eyes. "When your dead.". Another sadistic laugh came out of the Noah. Nella was pulled into the back room. The lights in the hallway was all she saw left, as she was pulled into darkness yet again.

"Allen…? Where…are you..?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**review meh ;)**


	2. The horror of Rhode Continues

"**Does it hurt my sweet Nella chan?" Rhode pressed a sharp fingernail to the broken girls chest.**

"**Please…let me go…PLEASE!" Nella cried out, only to be silenced with another shock. "awwww. You don't wanna play my game anymore? Even when im enjoying you be in pain? Your face is so lovely, with all those tears and blood, I could just take a picture!" Rhode laughed, amused with her new toy. She said she had it especially made for Nella. A chair decorated cutely, with ribbons, and colorful stuffed toys. However. This contraption was far from "cute". Infact, it was the most worst torture device yet. It could shock you to a point your heart could stop, then shock you back to life seconds later. Rhode kept turning up the volume, stronger and stronger. Laughing with pure joy, Rhode fell to her knees, watching Nellas pained face dance with fear. **

**Nella could only hear herself scream. It felt like lightning was dancing around her insides, running through her veins, and touching her core. How was she still awake from this ammount of pain? Usually she would have passed out by now. Unless…She had fainted, and was re awoken to the nightmare at hand, over and over and over and over….again. The spiky haired noah turned off the machine, then Nella finally lowered her head, panting hard. Rhode kissed Nellas cheek. "Its okay. I know this hurts, but it will get better. Kyahahahahahaha! Ill make it hurt more and more! Oh Nella how ill make it hurt. I want to see your face terrified! HORRIFIED!" The noah giggled, unlocking the holds on the broken dolls hands and legs. **

"**But for now, Ill leave you be. After all, im still amused with you. I woudnt want my beloved doll to break now…" The spiky haired girl grasped Nellas hair yet again, dragging her to another room. The weakened child didn't put up a fight this time. She didn't struggle, nor make a sound. All she felt was the tears running down her face, her eyes fading from the reality she was stuck in.**

**Hell.**

**How did she get here? Better yet. How did she end up here?**

**That was a constant thought in Nellas head. All she knew was that the Earl of millenium had kidnapped her, and gave her to Rhode. The sick sadistic dreamer who made Nellas life a living hell each and everyday. **

**She missed her home. She missed her mom, and dad. Her friends back at excorsist headquarters. Her dog neko, and stuffed bunny. She missed her nice warm and safe bed. Oh how she craved one of Lavis jokes that she never seemed to get for she was so young. Yearned for the warmth of Lenalees hugs. She wanted to make Komuis eyes shine with approval of how good she was at making messes, because well, he thought it was adoreable. She missed jerry the cook who taught her how to make many dishes for her sweet brother Allen. **

**Allen. He was the one she missed most. Everytime she thought about him, her eyes would tear up, and her heart would dropped. "Allen.." She said in a low cracked voice. "Please…Find me." With that, she could finally shut her eyes and sleep dreamlessly.**


End file.
